xmas
by Foreverasecret01
Summary: it's almost christmas with the naruto gang. please read. note: this is a Yaoi


x-mas

The night was cold in the tiny apartment. The carpet was new brown colored carpet. New white tiles were laid down in the kitchen and bathroom. The only heat was the oven that was already cooking some ramen. The smell was the delicious taste of artificial beef flavoring. It was the only smell the brought Naruto happiness in his life. He curled up into a ball to stay warm from the lack of heat.

"Damn, I forgot to but a new heater!" Naruto complained.

He glanced around at his floor that he bought with his own money. It had taken him many hours to lay out everything on the floor and it took many days, week and months to pay for it too. He smiled at his own accomplishment.

"I guess that the work and money was worth it," he said.

Hearing the timer go off for the ramen Naruto struggled to get out of his warm ball. Walking to the stove he warmed up his hand over the boiling water. He opened the ramen packet and poured the noodles into the pot. Taking out some cooking chop sticks he stirred the noodles.

"There's nothing better than having a nice snack with your favorite food in the world!" he declared.

The telephone went off in Naruto's bedroom. He sighed as he made his way to the bedroom. He lay across his bed to reach were the cordless phone sat. Picking it up he answered the phone. "Yo, this is Naruto! What can I do for you! I can do house work, fight, and do any type of odd jobs! I am experience and I can kick ass when it comes to fighting! This is your lucky day, because I am working for less than half payment! What ever you heard about my great accomplishments they are all true! What assistance do you require?"

Silence was heard on the other line.

"Um…this better not be a prank call!" he yelled into the phone.

He listened carefully to see is he could hear anything. There defiantly was breathing on the other end, but who might that person be? This only ticked him off more.

"You best answer now or I'm going to star your number and find out for myself!" he yelled.

Just then he heard a click on the other end and the dial tone. He was silent for a second; then he burst into rage! Turning off the phone he threw it to the carpet floor.

"Jack ass!" he yelled.

He was about to pick up the phone again and start to tare it to shreds till he heard the water in the kitchen over boiling. Quickly he dashed back to his precious food.

"No! My ramen! I must save you!" he called out. Turning off the stove he put in his pack of flavoring and chopped up some vegetables to go with it.

"Dinner is served!" He declared.

The next morning Sakura was trying to call Naruto's house. "He better pick up this time!" She said angrily.

The phone just kept on ringing and ringing! Normally he would be up around this time; it just didn't make sense to Sakura why he wasn't up. It was twelve in the afternoon for crying out loud! When she received is cocky answering machine she would just hang up and dial his number again.

"Maybe he's not home?" she thought to herself.

But determined as she was she kept on calling his house none stop and left a few messages occasionally. After an hour worth trying she was just about to give up, but then he finally answered the phone!

"Who is it?" asked Naruto in a drowsy voice.

"THANK YOU FOR FINALLY ANSWERING YOUR GOD DAMN PHONE!" She yelled.

"Ow! That hurt my ears Sakura! I just woke up! Give me some slack I was up all night! Geez!" he responded.

"And what would you be doing staying up all night long!" she asked. "You got nothing better to do?"

"No," answered Naruto growling.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you were going to be coming over to for the Christmas party?" asked Sakura.

"Oh that," said Naruto remembering her mentioning something about it. "Yeah sure I'll go."

"Great then you can come over tonight and help with the decorations right?" she asked. "I need help and Sasuke said that he already had other plans."

"Oh…sorry Sakura," apologize Naruto. "I'm busy all of today and tomorrow."

"You got to be kidding me?" she yelled. "I can't put all of these decorations up by myself!"

"Oh, you just want me there all to yourself!" bragged Naruto. "I see, well I am a pretty good looking guy. Who would blame you?"

"You jerk!" yelled Sakura. "I don't need your help then!"

With that she hung up the phone.

"Sorry Sakura," said Naruto hanging up the phone.

He hopped into the shower and got dressed wearing his work clothes. Already used to the cold inside his apartment, some how, Naruto left the house and his jacket behind.

Making his way down the streets he sprinted past the couples and people who were doing their own business. The air was nice and crisp, but was colder than your own freezer. Stopping in front of a warehouse Naruto made his entrance.

He had been working at this job for some time now. The pay wasn't that great and the labor was a killer, but Naruto didn't mind, he had to pay for things some how. Actually it's because of Christmas coming up that he had been working so hard. He wanted to get that special present…for him…

Lately that's the only person he has been able to even think about. The only person who has been on his mind and driving him insanely in love, but he knew that he would never give him the time of day. There were the silent moments, the time where he would never even look at me and sometimes even ignore me. Life was just not far and cruel. Why out of all the people in the world did it have to be him…?

Taking his mind off him he started packing up the canned food into the boxes. Today seemed to be canned corn. Starting at a slow pace he started loading the cans, then started to increase his speed on packing the food. Hours flew by and it was already six o'clock in the morning; he had to work double shift again. Taking his weak check he made his way out the door and into the town again.

The streets were dark and not that much people were out and about working at this time of day. He walked slowly and admired the scenery. Looking up at the sky he noticed that the stars were beginning to fade and morning was coming.

Just then Naruto felt he knock into somebody and almost made him fall to the ground. "Watch where you're going buddy"

The person he knocked into was none other than him…Sasuke. His body shock from the cold and his arms had goose bumps. His eye color was worn out and his skin was pail. Looking at Naruto, Sasuke's eyes began to widen and his steps began to waver as he felt himself ready to collapse to the ground.

"Sasuke are you ok-" Naruto wasn't able to answer his question, for Sasuke began to fall to the ground. Naruto quickly reached out and grabbed Sasuke into his arms before he fell to the ground. Putting his hand to Sasuke's head he checked to see if he had a fever. "You're sick Sasuke!"

Picking up Sasuke's fragile body Naruto made his way to his house.

Sasuke slowly woke up from his sleep. His body felt warm and tired, but he still struggled to make himself wake up. Opening his eyes he felt that he wasn't in his room and the ceiling was definitely not his! Straightening up in the bed he found Naruto sitting at his bed side.

"Your up," he smiled. "I thought you would be asleep forever!"

Sasuke looked away from him, "How did I end up here?"

Naruto blinked at him, "Don't you remember? You collapsed."

"Oh." was all he said.

'Why don't you just talk to me?' Naruto asked himself. Taking the tray at his bed side he handed it to Sasuke. "Eat up! You'll need your strength, Sasuke."

Taking the tray of soup from Naruto he thanked him. His hands were still cold from being outside so he held the hot bowl of soup to warm up his fingers. After his fingers warmed up a bit he reached for the spoon, but it only fell out of his grasp and onto the floor. He made a reach for it, but Naruto quickly picked it up and handed the spoon back to him.

"Here you go…" he said.

Looking away from him again, he began to eat his ramen soup. Naruto glared at him for doing so. He wanted to yell at the black haired boy, but instead tried to start a topic.

"What were you doing outside so early in the morning?" he asked.

Sasuke shifted his eyes to Naruto and then back again at his food, "I could ask you the same question."

"Yeah, but I wasn't the one who collapsed in the middle of the street," he frowned.

Sasuke shifted in his seat. This conversation was making him uncomfortable. 'I better change topics again, but I want to know what he was doing at such an early hour!'

Outside the bedroom window there could be seen tiny snow flakes falling from the sky. They slowly drifted down the earth as if they where dancing. Naruto's eyes softened as he saw the sight. Noticing that Naruto wasn't staring at Sasuke any more, he too turned and looked at the beautiful sight outside. He turned back to look at Naruto who was still staring at the snow outside.

"This is unlike you, Naruto," he pointed out. "You're not…hipper."

Taking his gaze away from the window, Naruto faced Sasuke again. He expected for him to turn away, but he didn't, he held his hard stare.

"Well, I guess I get like that when I'm at home!" He said smiling. 'Stop acting so serious!' he told himself.

"Oh…it's okay," he said looking away from Naruto. "It's just that I never expected you act any different from your childish behavior."

That was the last straw. Naruto burst into a fit of rage. He jumped out of the chair he was sitting in and yelled right into the black haired boys face, "You listen hear! Just because I toke care of you means nothing! I was just trying to make you feel better so you could go to the Christmas party! That way Sakura would be happy!"

There he went again, using Sakura as a reason to really worry about Sasuke. He had always been like this, but what could he do? He just couldn't go up to him and say, "I love you!" They were both guys and Sasuke would never feel the same way. All he could do was just sit there by his side.

"Well I never asked you to help idiot!" responded Sasuke.

Naruto gritted his teeth, "I never asked for you to collapse!"

"That wasn't my fault!" he yelled back.

"Sure it was!" Naruto spat back. "You were probably training! Just working your self to death only to get revenge! That's all you do! You don't care about others or how they feel!"

That hit the spot. Sasuke and Naruto froze in their places. They both knew at that moment that those words really hurt. Naruto didn't know what to do! All he ever wanted was to be with Sasuke! Why did he have go and get him all mad! Sasuke clenched his fist and looked away from the Blondie. He was to upset for words at the moment. After a few minutes of silence he stood up from Naruto's bed.

"I'm leaving…" he announces.

He started walking out of the bedroom, but Naruto reached out his hand and grasped Sasuke's. Sasuke froze in his steps. Naruto held onto his hand tighter as he spoke to him.

"Don't go…" he said. "I'm sorry I said that…please don't leave!"

Sasuke turned around to face Naruto. His eyes were narrowed and glaring at the Blondie. Naruto was taken a step back as Sasuke glared at him. He didn't expect that type of reaction from him…

"Let go of me Naruto," he said.

Those words rang into Naruto's head and seemed to repeat over and over again in his mind. He let go of Sasuke's hand as he felt tears come to his eyes. Sasuke didn't see the tears for her turned away from him and walked to the living room to put on his shoes. He slipped on his shoes and walked out of the door. Naruto collapsed to the ground crying. 'He told me to let go!'

The next couple of days were hard. All Naruto seemed to be able to do is work. He just kept on working and working with out any sleep. Since the holidays were coming up, most of the people went home and he started working double shift. He just wanted for get what Sasuke had said, but it seemed that his voice couldn't leave his mind. Those words just kept on repeating inside and seemed as if they would never go away. It was bad enough he cried more than a couple of times now.

The factory boss noticed Naruto's behavior. It wasn't like the boy at all to be this depressed. 'He's been working day and night for the past week!' The boss thought to himself. 'What can I do? I need all the work that I can get, but this isn't healthy for the lad…'

He turned away from the busy worker. He wanted to give him some time off, but that was something he wouldn't be able to do. The factory was busy and at work. Half of his staff had taken the holiday off, even though Christmas wasn't till a couple of days. It didn't matter, but why more then half? He gave a big sigh and turned back to his paper work.

Just then a knock came at the door.

"Come in," he grunted.

The door opened and his secretary stepped into his office holding a bunch of papers. He stumbled through the room and trying not to run into any of the chairs. When he finally reached the desk he set the mound of paper upon his desk.

"Um…sir…" he called from the other side of the huge pile off paper, "I believe that we might be need more workers."

"You think?" he asked as he pushed the piles of papers aside so he could see the person he was talking too. "I don't know what to do. The workers I do have don't even have family, but they disserve to have the holidays off…"

"What will we do boss?" he asked.

He gave a big sigh, "You know what…I say heck with it and let them go for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day."

"But sir, what will we do! We are already behind in are work!" his employee complained.

He held up his hand to silence him, "It is final and you better go home to your family."

The man wanted to complain, but decided other wise. "Your right…It's been awhile since I've seen my family…"

The boss smiled and handed him his pay check. With that the man left, leaving his paper work behind. 'This is the way things should be…'

He collected all of the men's checks and headed out of his office. Making his way down the steps he noticed Naruto hard at work.

"Young man!" he called to him.

The boy stopped and turned to look at him. His face was worn and tired. You could see the wrinkles under his eyes! He walked up to him and handed him his check.

"Here you go young man," he said. "You may leave. I expect you back after Christmas."

The boy stood frozen in his tracks. He seemed as if he was ready to faint! The boss toke a step toward him to make sure he was ok. The boy seemed to be trying to say something.

"I can't have this! It's too much money!" he cried out.

The boss chuckled, "Nonsense, you have been working for and entire week straight! You disserve that money!" he smiled.

"Thank you…"

He watched as the young boy left the Warehouse and into the falling snow outside. 'I remember when I used to be just like him… He must be using that money for somebody special…'

Naruto held his check in his hand gently, afraid that it might drift off into the wind. The money was a lot, but it still wasn't enough…He need just a little bit more…

He walked down the street. Busy couple passed by and doing last minute shopping. The street lights were turned on and the shops were dim. Naruto toke a detour and headed to the shop. When he reached the wind he found what he was looking for. The ninja set with silver daggers and weapons. More than once he had seen Sasuke pass by this window and admire the. Some of the tools had lain in jewels. Anyone would consider this the best present ever and it was perfect for Sasuke…

It was true that he admired the jewels himself, but he just wanted to see Sasuke's face when he received the gift…Yes it might be a lot, but he's worth it. 'Maybe I should tell Sasuke how I feel about him?' Naruto shock the thought out of his head. He couldn't do that…'Why am I working so hard to give this to him anyways…' The words came into his head once again… 'Maybe I should let go…'

He couldn't stand to look into the window anymore. He took off running, not caring that he kept running into people or that he just made a mess as he knocked down food stands. He didn't know where he was going, but his feet seemed to take him to his sensei's house. Breathing hared he walked up to the door and knocked.

"Coming," said a voice on the other side.

Kakashi answered the door only to find one of his pupils. It was none other than Naruto, but the boy was breathing hard and his body was worn out. 'This can't be good…'

He was about the let the boy in when he started bursting into tears, "What should I do!" he cried out. "I just don't know anymore! I don't want to let Sasuke go!"

'I see…'

He helped Naruto up from the ground and led him into his living room. Sitting him down on the couch he made his way to the kitchen to make some tea. Naruto sat on the couch shivering from the cold. He grabbed one of the blankets lying on the couch and wrapped himself up in the warmth. Kakashi came back in caring a coffee mug full of hot tea. He sat down next to Naruto and handed the boy the cup.

"Now, tell me what happened?" he asked calmly.

Naruto sniffed and took a sip from the tea. His shivering slowly subsided and he began to talk to him again, "Well…" he trailed off not knowing where to start.

"Start from the very beginning," Kakashi said smoothly.

Taking a deep breath Naruto tried again, "Well…I've liked…" the boy stopped at these words and began to blush.

Kakashi smiled. He had known for a while that Naruto was found of Sasuke, it was hard to miss. Naruto would always take quick glances at Sasuke and would always admire him from a distance. Not only that but how he would always get into fights with him.

"Go on Naruto…" he urged. "Everything you say is safe with me."

Naruto smiled at him, "I've liked Sasuke for a while now."

"Have you told him how you felt?" Kakashi asked.

Blushing Naruto responded, "No."

"Go on now."

"Well, I've been working really hard to get him something for Christmas, but…" he toke a deep breath. "We got into a fight and I haven't talked to him."

"Is that all?" He asked.

"No…" he responded. "I said some really hurtful words and when he was about to leave I apologized, but he just ignored me and said something that really is bothering me."

"What did he say?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto's eyes began to well up with tears. He tried to let out the words, but they were only mumbles. Finally he let out a huge yell.

"He told me to let go!" he cried. "I don't know what he really meant, because I was holding his hand so he wouldn't leave or if he really meant to let go! Those words sliced right through me!"

Naruto sobbed. Kakashi toke the boy into his arms and held him close. 'This must be painful for him…' After a long while of the boy crying he slowly fell asleep. Kakashi placed him on the couch and toke more blankets and wrapped him up to keep him warm.

"Goodnight Naruto."

Naruto slowly woke up from his sleep. Looking around he noticed that he was at his sensei's house. Groaning he sat up on the couch and rubbed his eyes. 'How long was I asleep?'

"You're awake," said Kakashi behind him. "You've been asleep for a couple of days…It's already Christmas Eve…"

He carried a tray of food around the couch and set it on the coffee table. Naruto smiled and said "Thanx."

"No problem," he said. "Now eat up. You'll need your strength."

Happily Naruto dug into the large amount of delicious food. With in minutes everything that was placed before him was now gone! Happily he sat back on the couch and gave out a long sigh. 'That was some good food!'

"Naruto…" said Kakashi sitting next to him. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Naruto's smile slowly faded, "I don't know…Should I give up on him?"

Kakashi's eyes softened, "No."

This wasn't the answer he was expecting! He thought he might say, "It's for the best!" or "You need to concentrate on your training!"

"Naruto…you didn't even ask how he felt," he said. "Shouldn't you at least try that? Never give up on something like love Naruto. If you are to ever give up, first think of why you tried and worked so hard in the first place. Understand?"

Naruto's face lit up, "Yes."

He shot up from the couch. "I'm not going to give up!" he yelled out. "But I still don't have enough money…"

Kakashi smiled, "Check your wallet again."

Naruto looked at him confused. He opened it and found just the right money inside for the present! He couldn't even believe it! His eye's sparkled with delight.

"Thank you!" he jumped on top of Kakashi and gave him a big hug. "I'll love you forever man!"

"Ow…Naruto you're hurting me!" he said.

Naruto let go of him and was about to leave when Kakashi spoke again, "Remember Naruto…That the best present comes from the heart, not the money…"

"I'll remember that!" he smiled.

With that Naruto left the house and back to the village. Happily he past by all of the couples to the very shop that sold the present he had been wanting to by for months to come! Now he would be able to buy it and give it to Sasuke! Stopping by the bank he cashed his money and headed to the shop!

When he reached the shop he entered and dashed to cashier. The man was shocked as he saw the boy sprinting towards him. For a moment the cashier thought that he might be trampled, but the boy stopped in his tracks last second.

"Can I have the ninja set displayed in the window!" yelled out excitedly. "I have all the money you need right here!"

The man looked at the boy confused. "What are you talking about?"

"The ninja kit in the window made of silver and had some jewels in it!" he cried out. "What type of worker are you!"

"Oh, that set…" the man trailed off. "I'm sorry, but someone has already bought the set…"

Silence.

"W-what?" asked Naruto shocked. "IT CAN'T BE GONE!"

"I'm terribly sorry," bowed the worker. "May I interest you in anything else?"

The boy didn't reply, because the second the man looked up the boy was gone.

"Where the hell is he!" yelled Sakura. "Kakashi, I thought you said he was just at your house this morning!"

"Why yes, but he left to go buy presents," he said.

"It doesn't take that long!" she complained. "Sasuke, have you seen him?"

Sasuke kept his gaze outside the window. It had already begun to snow again. "No I haven't." he answered simply.

"Well I heard that he went to go get a certain special present…" went on Kakashi.

"Really?" she asked. "Maybe you should go check on him?"

"Actually I'm busy at the moment," he said.

"Now that you mention it Naruto's been really busy now day's too," thought Sakura.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "I'm leaving."

"What?" yelled Sakura. "You just go here!"

Without another word he left.

Naruto lay on his bed. The heater was still broken and he could see his breath. He didn't know how long he had been lying there, but one thing he did know was that he wasn't able to stop crying. 'Why! It was the perfect present! I can't face him!'

A creak could be heard in the living room. He ignored it and buried his face into the pillow, but then he heard foot steps coming toward his bedroom. 'Is it an intruder?'

He sat up on his bed and made a reach for his daggers.

"Geez Naruto it's really cold in your house," Sasuke complained.

Naruto froze. 'He's here! In my room!' He looked over at him and there he stood. White snow covered his hair and his clothes were soaked.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

Blushing Naruto looked away, "I could say the same thing."

Sasuke sat next to him on the bed and turned Naruto's face towards him. Naruto's eye's widened. "I was worried about you…" Sasuke said trailing off.

"Um…"

Sasuke brought his face closer to his, "I thought you wouldn't come…"

Naruto's face blushed furiously, "Sasuke…"

He smiled and pulled out a wrapped gift and handed it to him. "Merry Christmas…"

"You got me a present…but…" Sasuke put his hand to Naruto's face.

"Open it…"

Confused Naruto opened the wrapped gift gently. His eye's widened as he saw what it was! 'He didn't!'

"You bought me this!" said Naruto in shock.

"Yep, it seems that you and I had the same idea," he said moving closer to him.

"I didn't know…" he said not noticing Sasuke making his advances. "How did you find out?"

"I have my ways…" he moved his face closer to Naruto's. "Let me guess…you didn't buy me anything…"

Naruto blushed at the embarrassment. "Um…sorry…"

He looked away from Sasuke, but Sasuke turned his face towards his. "Then kiss me and we'll call it even…"

Naruto's eye's widened, but then smiled. "Sure…"


End file.
